(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jerseys used in biking and related sports and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cycling jersey having a jersey vest with interchangeable short and long sleeves. The sleeves are connected to the jersey vest using a pair of narrow hidden sleeve zippers.
(b). Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,553 to Pitkanen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,316 to Clancey, a convertible jacket and vest and a convertible shirt are disclosed having zippers for removing sleeves from the garment. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,836 to Bush, a modular outdoor vest with removable sleeves is illustrated. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,999 to Lurry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,538 to Saft, two different types of modular clothing and wearing apparel are described having insulated vests with removable sleeves. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,737 to Luhtala, a flotation jacket is described with a buoyant vest and jacket sleeves with zippers.
While the above mentioned patents illustrate different types of jackets and vests with removable sleeves using zippers, none of these patents specifically disclose the unique features and function, objects and advantages of the subject three in one interchangeable cycling jersey with hidden sleeve zippers as described herein.